L'amour est le plus fort des sentiments
by zeh' cup CakE
Summary: Le titre est nul, je sais... loll mais j'avait pas d'idées! enfin bref, en gros, c'est Kakashi qui viole Sasuke et puis... bon, vous verrai! loll [KakashiXSasuke, NarutoXSasuke] LEMON


Disclaimer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi… :(

Genre : Yaoi, Lemon, Viol, Romance

Couples : KakashiXSasuke, NarutoXSasuke (à peine loll)

Note 1 : L'histoire se passe à quelque part entre les pages 25 et 28 du tome 2 (lol) Ou plus précisément entre lorsque Kakashi accepte Sasuke, Naruto et Sakura et lorsqu'il doivent aller escorter Tazuna è Nami no Kuni. Et je tiens à préciser que je n'ai lu que les 5 premiers tomes, donc, si quelque chose ne marche pas, c'est normal lolll

Note 2 : C'est mon premier fic de Naruto, mon premier lemon, et mon premier fic que je fais de ce style! Enfin bref! On s'en fout… donc, soyez pas trop vaches s'il vous plaît sweat drope Anyway… la voilà :

* * *

"-Naruto, t'es _vraiment_ idiot! 

"-Mais… SakuraaaaaaAAAH!

"-Sakura… tu peux arrêter de frapper Naruto…"

Je jetai un regard de côté à notre professeur, anxieux. Son seul œil visible était fermé et un sourire semblait être apparu sous son masque. Je détournai immédiatement les yeux lorsque les siens se tournaient vers moi.

"-Ça va pas, Sasuke?

"-Si, si… fit-je, fixant mes cuisses.

"-D'accord…"

Il déposa son plat à sa gauche et s'étira, avant de poser sa main juste à côté de mes fesses, les frôlant presque. C'est là que je me rendis compte à quel point mes cuisses pouvaient être intéressantes, quand on y pense bien. Il me semble qu'elles sont plus grosse qu'avant… et celle de gauche est plus corpulente… Il faudrait peut-être que je commence à faire attention à ce que je mange… et avec la puberté qui arrive…

"-Sasuke? Tu es sûr que ça va?"

Je levai mon attention sur Sakura, assise en face de moi.

"-T'as rien manger! s'exclama-t-elle.

"-J'ai pas faim… répondit-je simplement.

"-Je peux l'avoir, alors?"

Je fixai Naruto, qui me regardait, un joli sourire de crétin coller sur sa face. Je lui tendis mon plat, sans rien répondre. Il s'en empara et commença à manger mes restes. Sakura lui lança quelque chose, disant qu'il n'était qu'un idiot doublé d'un cochon qui ne pensait qu'à manger, mais je n'y portai guère attention, trop concentré sur la main de notre professeur. Je la fixai durant quelques secondes, qui me parurent une éternité, puis me leva et annonça, avant de partir :

"-Je rentre, salut.

"-Moi aussi", lançai Sakura en se levant à son tour.

Je me retourna, puis m'aperçus que Kakashi en avait fait de même.

"-Je crois que c'est une bonne idée. De toutes façons, nous n'aurons pas d'autre missions avant demain matin… Tu devrait y aller, toi aussi, Naruto."

Le blond se leva à son tour, l'air plus ahuri qu'à l'habitude.

"-Ouais! Bon ben, à plus tout le monde! Lança-t-il.

"-Au revoir Maître Kakashi, bye Sasuke!

"-Reposez-vous bien!"

Je ne dis rien, puis nous nous enfoncèrent tous dans la forêt, chaque un de notre côté. Kakashi était partit par un chemin complètement à l'opposé du mien, ce qui me rassura un peu.

Un peu.

(…)

Quelques dizaines de minutes étaient passées, et normalement, ça devrait faire un bon moment que je devrais être sortit du bois. Mais ce n'était vraisemblablement pas le cas. Le soleil commençait lentement à se coucher, et la forêt, très dense, était complètement plongée dans le noir. Je soupirai, m'adossant contre un arbre. J'ai dût m'égarer alors que je marchais, complètement perdu dans mes pensées…

Je levai les yeux vers la cime de l'arbre et décida d'y monter. M'accrochant à quelques branches, je réussis à y monter à six ou sept mètre de haut. Je m'assis, le dos contre le tronc, et commença à observer les étoiles, la brise caressant mon visage.

"-Salutation, habitant de la lune!"

Je sursautai en entendant la voix. L'information pris un certain temps à se faire comprendre, ne voulant certainement pas s'y rendre, puisque lorsque je reconnu cette voix, je figeai complètement sur place.

"-Allez, Sasuke, descend!"

Je fis mine de ne pas entendre mon professeur.

"-Descend, ou c'est moi qui te ferai descendre!"

Je baissai machinalement la tête, encore figé.

"-J…J'ai pas envie, répondit-je d'une voix que je me voulais rebelle.

"-Tu veux vraiment que j'aille te chercher, pas vrai?" Fit Kakashi, sortant un shuriken et un kunai de sa poche.

Je le regardai, grave. Il était vraiment décider à me faire descendre…

"-Alors, tu viens, oui ou non?"

Je soupirai et descendit. Je ne pouvais pas l'éviter, et si je résistais, ça allait être bien plus pire…

"-C'est bien, Sasu… Tu commences à comprendre que je suis supérieur à toi…"

Il avait laisser tomber ses armes et m'avait doucement enlacer par taille avant de susurrer ces mots à mon oreille. Il glissa ses mains sur mes épaules, me retenant de peu, et déposa des baisers sur mon cou. Je me détachai rapidement, reculant contre l'arbre.

"-Sasuke…"

Il s'approcha doucement, sortant un deuxième kunai. Il me prit par les hanches, y enfonçant profondément l'arme. Une douleur me lacéra sur le côté, et je ne pu m'empêcher de pousser un cri, ce qui sembla amuser mon agresseur. Il retira violement le kunai de ma hanche, ce qui augmenta la souffrance, et commença à lécher le sang qui en jaillissait, me retenant par les cuisses. Moi, je restai droit contre l'arbre, les larmes sillonnant mon visage, tandis que ses lèvres quittaient la blessure, embrassant mon torse, alors qu'il retirait mon chandail. Avec un troisième couteau, l'autre étant planté sur l'arbre, il retraçait le parcours que prenaient ses lèvres sur mon corps, jusqu'à mon cou, sur lequel il s'attarda, y déposant des baiser, suçotant et mordillant ma peau. Il enfonça le kunai juste à côté de ma gorge et pris un shuriken et s'amusa à le faire rouler sur mon dos, dessinant de légères traces de sang sur mon épiderme. Les blessures n'étaient que très peu profondes, mais je gémit tout de même, la souffrance morale étant trop forte, et j'entendit Kakashi rire doucement, presque diaboliquement. Il murmura plusieurs fois mon prénom, d'une manière particulièrement sensuelle, puis me pris par les jambes et glissa mes cuisses sur sa taille, de manière à ce que, si j'avais été une fille, il aurait parfaitement pu me pénétrer à cet instant. Il sortit ensuite un autre kunai, et traça une fine ligne sur mes cuisses, avant d'y tremper ses doigts. Il les porta ensuite à ses lèvres et les lécha avant de m'embrasser lascivement tout en déposant mes pieds sur terre. Mais il se délaissa rapidement de ma bouche et commença à retirer mes pantalons, un sourire de maniaque sur ses lèvres, caressant par la même occasion mes jambes.

"-Retourne-toi…"

Je le regardai, apeuré, et lui fit signe que je ne voulait pas. Son regard se teinta d'une lueur à mi chemin entre le plaisir et la folie, puis il me retourna lui-même, de force. Je me retrouvai face contre le tronc de l'arbre, pleurant plus que jamais, redoutant ce qui allait se passer. Je l'entendis retirer ses pantalons, et lorsque je sentis sa peau contre mon dos, je compris qu'il avait aussi enlevé son chandail et sa veste. Juste avant qu'il ne passe à l'acte, j'entendit un bruissement au loin, mais n'y porta guère attention. Kakashi me pénétra violemment et je dût me mordre fortement la lèvre inférieur pour m'empêcher de crier, tellement qu'un filament de sang s'en échappa. Mais je ne pus l'éviter longtemps car mon agresseur commença un mouvement de va-et-vient, faisant échapper une légère lamentation à chaque mouvement. Finalement, il se retira après avoir éjaculer, et me regarda avec satisfaction alors que je me recroquevillait sur moi-même, assis dos à l'arbre.

"-C'est bien Sasuke… tu te fais plus faire maintenant, pas vrai?" Sourit-il en se rhabillant.

Je ne répondit pas et me contenta d'essayer, en vain, de retenir mes larmes. Il s'approcha doucement et j'eu un mouvement de recul, mais il me retint par les épaules.

"-Ne pleure pas, Sasu… Je sais que tu n'aimes pas ça, mais je n'ai pas le choix…"

Sa voix se voulait douce et normale, mais j'y percevais toujours cette pointe de folie qui la faisait doucement trembler. Il pris mes vêtements et me les tendit.

"-Tu devrais t'habiller, tu vas attraper froid…"

Je lui lançai un regard meurtrier, malgré les flots de larmes qui sillonnait mon visage. Il soupira et déposa mes habits juste à mes côtés. Dans un dernier regard, il partit, sans un mot.

(…)

J'ignore combien de temps je suis rester contre l'arbre, m'apitoyant contre mon sort, maudissant celui qui avait décider, sans raison, de me punir de cette affreuse façon. Je me levai, avec difficulté, les vêtements dans une main, et les enfila. Certaines de mes blessures, les moins profondes, s'étaient déjà cicatrisées, mais d'autres, comme celle qui me lacérait toujours la hanche, était toujours ouvertes, mais le sang avait cessé d'en couler. Alors que j'enfilais mon pantalon, un autre bruissement, semblable à celui que j'avais entendu tout à l'heure, se fit entendre à ma gauche, plus clair et plus près. Avec le peu de force qui me restait, j'allai jeter un coup d'œil. J'aperçu un peu d'orange à travers les branches et feuilles d'un buisson et compris aussitôt qui était là. Je jetai un regard noir (qui ne fut certainement pas réussit, cause de mes joues rougies par les larmes que j'avait verser) à Naruto, qui essayait toujours de se cacher.

"-Tu fais quoi? Dit-je, dur.

"-Ben…, sa voix tremblait légèrement, j… je me promenais et j'ai… atterrit ici?

"-Tu as tout vu, non?"

Il baissa la tête, désolé. Violement, je le pris par la manche de son chandail et l'obligea à se lever, me faisant face. Une lueur, indéfinissable, éclaira son regard durant quelques instant, puis il murmura quelques mots, que je ne réussis pas à comprendre, ce qui m'énerva.

"-Qu'est-ce que tu as vu, Naruto?" Dit-je, essayant d'avoir l'air calme.

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de baisser le regard.

"-Bordel, Naruto! Tu dois me dire ce que tu as vu! Je… je…"

Incapable de finir ma phrase. Des larmes, d'angoisse ou de rage, coulèrent à nouveau sur mon visage et j'empoignai brutalement le collet de sa veste, le plaquant contre un arbre. Il osa enfin me regarder dans les yeux, et je pus décerner de la peur dans son regard bouleversé.

"-Qu'est-ce que tu as vu? Sifflai-je, lui ordonnant plus que le lui demandant.

"-R... rien! Enfin, si, mais…"

Sa voix était chevrotante, son regard désespéré.

"-J'ai tout vu! Mais… je ne voulais pas! Je ne voulais pas le voir! Et je ne veux pas l'admettre, non plus!

"-Mais comment? Comment es-tu arrivé jusqu'ici? Tu m'as suivit?"

Il hocha doucement la tête de haut en bas, effrayé. Je soupirai rageusement puis, sans même m'en rendre compte, je le frappai au visage de mon poing. Il encaissa le coup sans broncher, comme s'il l'assumait. Il porta quand même une main à sa joue droite, avant de murmurer quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

"-Pourquoi? Demandai-je simplement, la voix toujours rongée par la haine.

"-Ça fait des jours que tu sembles ailleurs, Sasuke! Dit-il doucement. Je voulais simplement… savoir ce que tu avais… Et c'est comme ça que j'ai appris que… enfin, _ça_…"

Je le fixai, dégoûté. Il avait toujours cette lueur vague dans le regard, que je n'arrivais toujours pas à définir. J'allai répliquer quelque chose, mais il pris les devants :

"-Ce qui t'arrive, ça me fait beaucoup plus mal que tu ne le pense, Sasuke…"

Je le regardai, d'un air presque ahuri, puis demanda :

"-Pourquoi?"

Il baissa le regard et rougit. Je cru comprendre, mais je dut l'entendre de vive voix pour vraiment le saisir.

"-Tu compte plus pour moi qu'un simple partenaire d'équipe… Même plus qu'un ami…"

Il marqua une pose puis affirma, d'une voix presque éteinte :

"-Parce que je t'aime, Sasuke…"

Je ne compris pas tout de suite ce qu'il venait de dire. Mais lorsque tout fut un peu plus clair, je relâchai ma prise sur son chandail et recula de quelque pas. Un déclic se fit dans mon subconscient et, sans un regard, sans un mot, je partis, attrapant mon chandail dans ma course.

(…)

Je me retrouvais devant cette porte, grande et imposante dans l'obscurité. Je cognai sur le bois qui la composait et attendit. Contre toute attente, la porte s'ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard et, sans laisser le temps à l'autre de dire quoi que ce soit, je m'élançai :

"-Kakashi, je… je…"

Ma vue se brouilla et je ne pus continuer. Kakashi me serra doucement contre lui alors que mes sentiments se versaient dans un torrent de larmes contre son corps. Il posa un genou à terre et déposa ma tête sur son épaule, je glissai mes bras autour de son cou, le serrant le plus fort possible, comme si je craignais qu'il parte. Je crois qu'il pleura lui aussi, me consolant, s'excusant. Puis, dans un murmure, désespéré, mal, je murmurai ces trois mots que je détesterai pour le restant de ma vie :

"-Je t'aime…"

* * *

Voilà! J'espère que vous avez aimer et… reviews s'il vous plaît? 


End file.
